1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to workstations and, more particularly, to a movable workstation which is integrated with a vacuum source.
2. Description of Related Art
Workstations in the form of cabinets, supported by casters, rollers or wheels are well known in the art. However, when it was desired to incorporate a vacuuming means with the workstation, the prior art simply placed an independent vacuum unit behind doors of the rollabout cabinet. In all cases, the vacuum unit included flexible hoses whereby it was necessary to provide means for rolling up the hose or hanging it in some manner on the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,037 describes a mobile vacuuming apparatus wherein a barrel-like vacuum cleaner is positioned on a cart between opposing cabinets. The cabinets include large external hooks for supporting the vacuum hose. In this way, the cart could be moved without the hose dragging behind.
An improvement on the above apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,291. This patent discloses a computer servicing cart having an interior compartment for storing a bulky vacuum hose. In use, the hose is removed and connected to an outlet on the side of the cart housing. The independent vacuum unit itself rests within a cabinet on the cart and accessories such as a brush are stored on hooks within the compartment. As a result of carrying all the above including supplies and tools, the cart is large, heavy, unwieldy and barely mobile.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to create a light, compact, readily movable workstation that provides not only space for implements and supplies, but an integrated vacuum source. It is also an object of the invention to provide a vacuum means that does not require separate hose compartments and exterior unattractive hook assemblies upon which a vacuum hose must be looped.